


Aide!

by flavouredice



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/pseuds/flavouredice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wonders how long he's been trapped here, surrounded by purple and white. He's begun to worry, as he sees things that shouldn't be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aide!

Sora wonders how long he's been trapped here. He can't really tell how much time has passed. It seems like there is no time here.

Sora really can't remember anything. Did he like the red or the blonde? He doesn't know anymore.

Sora's surrounded by purple and white. It reminds him of Organization VIII. Why? He can't really tell; it just  _does_.

Maybe it's because Roxas seems stronger here, his voice louder.

Or maybe it's because he can see Axel standing in front of him if he squints.

A purple rectangle of wall swings open and Sora can see a white light. But the light isn't really white – it's yellow.

A white rectangle of wall swings open and the white light is really red.

He imagines he can see Roxas and Axel in the light, but he can't really tell.

They hide whenever he calls them.

He can't understand why they keep leaving him.

Or did he leave them?  _He doesn't really know._


End file.
